Battle Scars
by snowflakexx
Summary: Vitani is battling against one of the hardest devotions in life: Guilt. With the 'resurrection' of Zira, Vitani must decide who's side she is on. Simba's or her mother's - who has suddenly decided to 'love' her daughter. Rafiki suggests Vitani journeys to the Great Kings right where the sun meets the Earth to find her natural and true self.
1. Ch1: Fallacious Thoughts

[A/N: Hi guys! I had this idea in my head for a while, and I didn't want to let it slip and demolish...So, without further ado, or ado the further (if that makes any sense xD), I present you 'Battle Scars'!]

* * *

Battle Scars.

Chapter 1: Fallacious Thoughts.

* * *

The dejected lioness peered at her reflection in the lake as she drank. Her fur seemed to stand out blatantly around this time of the day. It was her brownish-golden fur that seemed to make her stand out, to be accurate—as well as her headtuft. She was the only lioness in the pride that seemed to have such a _disorganised _(as other lions called it), flock of fur on her head. But Vitani didn't care. It was what made her Vitani. The warrior lioness.

Clearly, she was laid-back about having a headtuft. As Kiara had mentioned, it made her look unique. It had grown only inches over the past month, which was a relief to her. No headtuft wasn't really her style. The lioness ran her claws over her headtuft with a sigh. Clearly, she wasn't impressed.

No, it wasn't the headtuft that disappointed her. It was her past. Surely she had done the right thing by joining forces with a powerful king, and her brother's new mate, at that. He was lucky to become a king one day, her brother was. But obviously becoming queen wasn't necessarily Vitani's top priority.

Since her lukewarm cubhood in the Outlands, Vitani had learned that becoming queen didn't make her everything. Zira was once a queen. Of the Pride Lands, and Outlands. That had gotten her nowhere but death. Verily, it had only gotten her hate. Again, Vitani looked at her reflection in complete woe. Yes it was wrong to stand with her mother and wish of Simba's death, but at the same time it was wrong to betray a mother and take away her whole pride like that.

Perhaps if she had tried to convince her mother a little more, she'd still be alive, happy, healthy and she would for once be...treasured.

"Vitani?" the reality hit Vitani's face when a large paw placed itself between her and her thoughts. A large, bulky lion stared down at her in curiosity. He boasted dark, brown mane and emerald eyes. The tip of his mane seemed to carve into a curl that made him look fancy. On the other hand, he was still quite young, and a good-looking lion too.

"What do you want?" Vitani snapped in complete annoyance as she rolled her eyes. She erected herself onto her paws so she could have a more focused conversation with her brother. The lioness slowly began to saunter away from her brother, her head still facing him—over her shoulder. "Make it quick. As you can see, I wanted some time alone, idiot."

"There's no need for words like that," Kovu teased, beaming as he did so. Vitani released a low growl. Kovu knew not to anger the lioness any further. "Okay, okay. Calm down." Vitani slapped her paw over her face, muttering something along the lines of getting him out of her small place. "I just wanted to know, well, if you're okay. I mean, for the past few days you've been here. You haven't even participated in the eating or the hunts. And most certainly me and Kiara's mating ceremony."

"Wow, so you've been off on her already?" Vitani joked with a smirk.

"What? No! Of course I haven't...I mean—Not as much as I would want to," Kovu argued in retort. "Apparently, she's not ready for the mating yet."

"You can't blame her." Vitani commented, settling in a small corner. "Life is harsh on us girls, y'know."

"Anyway," she continued. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking about—"

"Nuka?" Kovu acknowledged, sitting on his haunches by her side. Vitani hid her face in her paws before lifting it up again. She inhaled her breath and spoke.

"Mmm...something like that. Can I just stay here on my own now? Before everyone else comes—I don't want them to find out about me."

The male lion stood up, gaping towards his sister over his shoulder before disappearing into the bushes.

* * *

At last, Kovu had reached the entrance of the den—where Kiara, Nala and Simba all slumbered. Nala was coiled beside Simba on the royal platform (where they usually slept), and Kiara a few inches away. The elated female hastened towards her mate with a large smile drawn across her face.

"Hey Kovu." she greeted with a nuzzle. She pulled out and looked at him in relief, studying his eyes thoroughly. The lion wore a deep expression of despondency—something Kiara seemed to hate. She had experienced it herself, and sadness was a very depressing thing to think about, especially when thinking about what made you depressed. The honey-furred lioness barged her head under her mate's neck, speaking as she did so. "What's wrong, Kovu? Is someone in trouble? Is it Vitani?"

Kovu was taken back by his mate's last inquiry. He quickly pulled out of her comfortable nuzzle, offering her a forlorn look. "No, it's...it's nothing. Don't worry."

Simba erected himself onto his paws, drawing the consciousness of Kovu and Kiara. "Kovu." he acknowledged as he approached the two young adults. "Speak to me outside for a moment."

With a shrug, Kovu followed the crimson-maned lion elsewhere. He already knew what Simba was to say, and he frowned at the thought.

"Now, Kovu," Simba began, staring as Kovu readjusted himself. "Something's wrong and—"

"I'm pretty sure we established that already, your Majesty." Kovu interrupted, shifting his paws in anxiety.

Simba inhaled his breath. "Please allow me to continue. I know something's wrong, and I'd like to ask you what. I can't have you pulling faces and drawing everyone's attention like that, especially when you won't tell me what's up. I'd be a bad king if I left you alone in this state."

Kovu shook his head. "I-I don't know, I can't say." he insisted. "And I won't."

Simba narrowed his eyes. "It's Vitani, isn't it?"

"Um...well..."

"Answer me!"

* * *

At last, the gaunt lioness had found the courage to get herself off of her haunches and go on a small patrol by the Gorge—where Simba's father (Mufasa), Zira (her mother), and Nuka (her elder brother) had all died in. Just the thought of them made her shiver. The thought of Zira made her feel cold. And somehow, she sensed that something was wrong.

Vitani sat by the canyon and examined the water, memorizing the times she had spent in the Outlands, the time she had betrayed her mother, and the time Nuka had died due to Kovu's offensive betrayal to the Outlanders. But ever since Zira's death, the Outlanders had only followed Vitani and that was it. They had learned to trust her more than anyone else; even Kovu.

* * *

Several claws arced into the air in attempt to catch the little bug that seemed to be fleeing. Kovu placed his body in attacking position, a look of determination stretching across his face. It had come to the point where he had literally been pulled down by exhaustion, and was resting by the time his sister had arrived.

"What're you doing, Kovu?" she inquired a rhetorical question. "That's not how you catch—"

"Fireflies?" he interrupted. Obviously, this had become a habit for the cub, now. And an annoying habit at that.

"Huh?" Vitani let out a sound that had illustrated her confusion. She gaped towards the rolling clouds in the sky. "But it's not even night, yet. The stars haven't come out."

"Stars? What're those?"

Vitani rolled her eyes. "They're those sparkly lights that come out at night, idiot." Kovu was slightly offended by the word the tanned lioness cub had just called him.

"You're not suppose to call me an idiot, Vitani. Mother says so."

Vitani began ambling in circles. "Mother says, mother says," she repeated, wryly. "Give it a break, will ya?" she hit her brother's chest with her paw. "Besides, Mother always calls us bad stuff anyway. Well, you and Nuka."

"Yeah, she calls us 'Brats', whatever that means."

Out of the blue, a haggard, pale lion with messy fractured mane came bolting to them in excitement.

"There you are!" he yelped in excitement. "I've been looking for you! Now hurry—before Mother gets back! She cannot know that I've let you guys out of my sight!"

* * *

Vitani winced. That was the day Nuka had earned the small scar on his back. Simply because of her and Kovu's ignorance. Once again, Vitani found herself slouching whilst staring at the rushing water below. It's current certainly was impressing, especially since rain had only arrived a few days ago. Slowly, her claws sunk into her toes. Her tail curled around her body and her legs were wrapped around her stomach. Her chin remained on the cold ground—whilst her ears were pinned behind her back.

The sun was leisurely depositing in the horizon, marking the first stages of night. The animals of the Pride Lands swiftly and calmly took their venues. Aside from Vitani, everyone in the Pride Lands seemed to be in their homes (except for perhaps Simba and Kovu, who Vitani knew would come out on patrol sooner or later). But right now, Vitani didn't care whether rouges had invaded this territory to hunt animals and breed with the lionesses of Pride Rock. As harsh as it sounded, that was the least of her worries.

But she also knew that Simba would never allow that to happen. That thought put her at ease. At times, she would apprehend the sound of owls, distant hyenas, hoofs or even quiet roars. But those roars must've come from cheetahs, leopards or Simba. The lioness knew they'd be out looking for her. Though it wasn't time to go back just yet. She wasn't ready to face those curious inquires the pride would shoot at her, or those looks and stares that would attack her.

It just wasn't right. It was awkward. A lot of lions would probably hate her; for countless reasons at that. Nonetheless, there was nothing to hate about Vitani. She was a lion (as everyone else was), she was a follower of Simba, and the future king's brother, which pushed her up at a higher rank. So did being the pride's warrior. Since becoming the pride's warrior, she would often unite with Simba and Kovu on their patrols. But as months passed, that was a habit she could no longer afford to follow.

The gaunt lioness blinked and flickered a rimmed ear. "I wish I was never involved in anything." she murmured to herself. She felt her nictitating membrane slide down slightly. She wasn't surprised. It was night after all, though she hadn't really been doing anything that day.

* * *

The king and his subordinate male leisurely ambled towards the waterhole—Kovu desperate to perceive his lost sibling. Vitani wasn't where she had been before; which had surprised the two. Kovu not so much. Simba sniffed the air, and shook his red mane afterwards.

"I'm going to mark," he alerted. "Stay on the lookout."

"Alright," said Kovu, nervously, looking over the bushes. After a few minutes, he decided to break the silence between the two males. "Hey, Simba?"

"Yes, Kovu?" Simba finished marking and faced Kovu. He had never seen the young male so hurt. "We're going to find her, don't worry." Simba spoke before Kovu could even say anything. "She's a warrior lioness. Vitani is one of the powerful felines in the Pride Lands, so far."

This made Kovu perk his ears. "Well, I guess so..."

"Nala being the second." Simba quickly added, beaming.

"But, we can still keep looking, right?" the dark-furred lion inquired in hope. Simba frowned.

"We'll search until dawn." he said. "If we can't find her, she's probably decided she needs to be alone."

* * *

[A/N: :) thanks for reading, readers! I hope you liked it, and sorry it was so short. It took me a week to write, and perfect all the spelling errors. Sorry if you can still see some. I take suggestions, names and more!]

* * *

[/ © snowflakexx ]


	2. Ch2: Inflicted Legacy

[A/N: I have to admit, this chapter was really difficult to conceive, since it's only the beginning of this Fic. I had no actual ideas...but, I guess I searched for some ideas within other Fics and kinda found the inspiration. But nothing from this chapter is inspired by anyone's (or any story I've read so far), I actually found this idea myself, despite all the searching. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) ]

* * *

Battle Scars.

Chapter 2: Inflicted Legacy.

* * *

Moderately, the slightest speckles of rain plummeted upon the Pridelands and shedded the tint of dawn that was trying to break through. Since the night, Kovu and Simba had been awake scavenging for their lost pride member. It was also regrettable that they had missed their night patrol within the hours they had been searching. For the Pridelanders, it was just another morning when the king and the future king had returned. Nonetheless, it was because they had not yet received the unfortunate news that would strike them within a few seconds.

Vitani was in a far more worse condition. The wet segments of her fur explained her long hours of searching in the night, searching for a den to recover and repose for a while. She wanted to stay away from the pride for a few months, it seemed she truly needed it. Gravity hit the gaunt lioness from there, and once again, she found herself shivering on the cold ground. The rain seemed to have neatened her headtuft slightly, although the rest of her fur was dampened. But she didn't mind.

She bared her teeth in bitter coldness and stuffed her clawed paws under her stomach—it was the only way to remain mellow right now. Pregnant with more precipitation, it seemed the rain clouds almost _sauntered _towards Pride Rock, where Simba and his pride re-paused. Kiara nestled beside her mate, her back pressed into his chest and her head being pushed back into his mane. It was no longer wet, thankfully. Kovu and Kiara both purred in pleasure, but despite this, Kovu was still unsettled. The honey-furred lioness noticed this, but said nothing for the moment. She licked his cheek from her position and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll be back," she stated. "She couldn't have gone far."

"It's still something to worry about." Kovu interjected. "If she...if she was ever hurt, I'd blame myself." He was sulking then, looking down to Kiara's legs in depression.

Simba shook his crimson mane to clear the last few dampened segments within it. Nala lay beside him, her chin on his crossed paws. "Simba." she cooed, leisurely. "Do you think she's left the pride?"

"No," he replied, turning his attention back to his mate. "She's not like that, she's almost like I was when I was younger. I think she just feels...homesick, and decided to repose by the Gorge."

"In this weather?" Nala gasped quietly, sitting up on her haunches as Simba erected himself onto his paws. "Simba—"

"Listen, Nala," Simba interrupted, not wanting to look his mate in the eye. "She knows what she's doing. What do you want me to do, force her back into this den?"

"Yes, she's probably freezing!" Nala raised her voice slightly. "It's our job as the rulers of this pride to make sure she's alright."

"It'd be wrong to force someone into doing something they don't want to do." he stated, augustly. "She'll come back when she wants. Let her take her time."

* * *

"Urgh..." it was another morning, unfortunately. She had become used to the warm and comfortable mornings and nights in the Pridelands, but in this case, she was returning to Outlander-styled sleep. It bothered her, somewhat, owing to the fact that it reminded her of the Outlands and her time spent there. Thankfully, it had stopped pouring—which meant she could begin her long walk back to...she didn't even know where. It was just a patrol along the Pridelands, then she'd have to find her small little hideout again.

But, she didn't want to go there. The Pridelanders would easily find her there if Kovu decided the spill the news to them. If he did, he'd be dead. Vitani yawned. It wasn't like she couldn't. Her restless night out in the dark was just horrendous. Though, she couldn't blame anybody but herself. The lioness lethargically erected herself onto her paws, with another yawn slipping her throat.

Her fur was in a horrible state; damp, quite haggard and somewhat sullied.

"Great work, Vitani." she whispered to herself, sarcastically. "Great work in trying to keep yourself clean."

"Clean?" Who said that? Subconsciously, Vitani spun around in attacking position. The speaker didn't reveal themselves yet, but it was likely they'd reveal themselves next. Out of the darkness stepped a haggard skinny lioness with blood-shedding red eyes. She wore a smile of wry. "Is that your top priority, now?" she mocked.

"Zira..." Vitani muttered through growls. "How did you survive the—"

"_Mother._" the lioness corrected. "Not _Zira. _I am your mother, _madre,_ _the Outlander matriarch, Ma_."

Vitani chuckled. "Matriarch? Of what? An invisible pride? You kill me with laughter."

Zira offered her daughter a frustrated look. "Don't try me." she warned. "I have come back much more powerful, more force to inflict on Simba...

"..and anyone who challenges me." she offered Vitani a murderous look then. "Sit."

Vitani sat on her haunches whilst Zira did the same. Not necessarily out of obedience, but out of exhaustion. They left a large gap between each other, both offering each other looks of confusion, of anger. It had been so long since Zira had seen her little girl, since her quarrel with Simba and the betrayal of the pride. Four months, to be exact. Vitani, on the other hand, wanted nothing more to do with Zira. Especially since she had imposed a threat to her. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. Her mother rolled those words off of her tongue as if they were nothing.

_"...and you will die as well." _

The sentence had repeated in Vitani's head several times. After several minutes of silence, Zira finally spoke. "You're a grown lioness, now, aren't you? Well fed, sleeping under a warm kopje, surrounded by the thing the Pridelanders call _love._.." Vitani said nothing, well, nothing relevant, at least.

"How did you survive?" she inquired.

"I'll get to that!" the haggard lioness roared. "As I was saying, you've surely changed—look healthier."

"Right now, do I look like a Pridelander to you? All damp, messy and frustrated with bags under my eyes?"

"Exactly! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Zira yelled in excitement. "You don't belong here, you've come here because you've realized it! Those Pridelanders will betray you, like they did to me!"

"Hold it there, Zira." Vitani said solemnly. "I actually came here because I wanted to. And it's not because of you." she lied.

"You can't fool me, Vitani. We are of the same blood, we're suppose to be a team, united together to overthrow that murderous _brute. _Did you see what he tried to do to me? He almost killed me!"

"Actually," Vitani started. "It was caused because you jumped at him and his daughter saved him, _that's teamwork. _Teamwork's not threatening their own daughter and coming back with revenge."

Zira rolled her eyes. "You really are a fool." she stated. "Those lions will betray you, like they once did to me! Oh, those Outlanders, how they threw shame at me! I felt like a helpless termite. But when I thought deeper, I realized... they only want power!"

"I'm sorry, Zira. But your plan's not going to work," Vitani provoked. "The Pridelanders have been nothing but nice to us since we joined. If I die helplessly, the only one I will blame is myself, because I decided to part myself from them."

"...for eternity?" Zira inquired with a smile.

"No. I just don't...I need time to think."

"See, you're doubting them already, my _biological _daughter." she spat, spinning around. The lioness began to saunter. "If they betray you, never say _Mother never said... _We're of the same blood, we think the same, but you don't want to believe it. They'll betray you, I know it! Even Scar came to me in a dream—"

"Scar is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Now Vitani was more than furious. Ever since she had discovered Simba wasn't responsible for the killing of Scar, she wanted to do none other than erase him from her mind and her family's mind, too. She really didn't understand what a lion who had killed his own brother and tried to usurp the Pridelanders to become king could help them. He had done everything for all the wrong reasons. What would anything he do make anything positive come out of this? "All he ever did was negative things towards other lions and creatures! How does anything positive come from him?"

"Hush, Vitani!" Zira interjected. "You're upsetting him!" she turned her gaze towards the rolling dark clouds. Surely the rain would stop all this nonsense Vitani was vocalizing.

Vitani rose her rimmed ears. "See? You're going _paranoid_! I don't care if I upset him, this is stupid!" The agitated lioness kicked a rock in complete hatred. "Ever heard the saying 'The dead won't harm you, only the living'? It justifies our points! The dead is the dead, they're gone, they can't help us."

Zira's nose suddenly wrinkled. She grimaced, breathing heavily in and out. Had her own daughter just insulted her beloved king? Her words made sense, but they weren't for Scar. The irate lioness arced one clawed forearm into the air, her crimson, blood-shedding eyes radiating like harbor lights. Vitani smirked, this was all the encouragement she needed.

To discern her mother's anger told her Zira knew the truth, but she didn't want to believe it. "Strike me." she instructed. "I dare you."

With her forearm trembling, the agitated mother knew this would be hard to complete. Vitani sat on her haunches casually, watching with a smirk as her mother lunged her extended claw towards her face.

_CRASH!_

Vitani subsided into the wet dirt of the Pridelands. Unmoving, marred with a large scar that stretched across the downside of her cheek. She groaned and breathed heavily. Strangely, her smirk remained, and she still managed to utilize the remains of her voice. "Strike me again..." she begged. Zira gasped. Was Vitani trying to commit suicide? Was she trying to escape all the fears of the future so she could be framed? The lioness placed her foreleg down. It had began to rain again. Small speckles nosedived on Vitani's fresh blood that leaked from her jaw.

Her daughter's eyes began to close, until the injured lioness apprehended her mother's rocky voice. "No." Zira rejected, hovering her tail up into the sky. "You don't deserve to die like this; you need to suffer more. You must watch your family die, I can guarantee you this'll happen."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please post a comment. :3

* * *

~snowflakexx


End file.
